1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for adjusting a photographing angle or a projection angle in at least one direction or changing a direction of an image displayed on the mobile terminal according to a direction of a photographed or projected image, if an image is photographed or projected using a video module provided to the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility (portability). Furthermore, the mobile/portable terminals can be classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to a presence or non-presence of direct portability of a user.
As functions of the terminals are diversified, the terminals are implemented as multimedia players equipped with composite functions of picture or video photographing, playback of music or video file, game, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, a mobile terminal tends to absorb functions of an independent multimedia device and its unique territory becomes dilute. A recent mobile terminal is capable of taking various still or moving pictures. The taken images are stored in the mobile terminal and then displayed on a display unit provided to the mobile terminal. The images displayed on the display unit can include a taken video, a material or broadcast image received by wire or wireless and the like. Moreover, a mobile terminal, which adopts a projector module as an output means thereof, is being introduced.
A mobile terminal provided with a projector module projects a light in a lateral or front direction of its main body. Yet, if the projected light is applied to a vertical screen or wall, limitation is put on an installation plane, a shape of the mobile terminal or the like. If images are taken for long hours, the same problem may be caused.
In case that images are taken or projected for long hours, a mobile terminal is set to stand by changing an angle of the mobile terminal provided with a projector module or a camera module or a separate holder is used for the mobile terminal, in order to take or project vertical and horizontal images in proper directions. Yet, the use of the separate holder for the mobile terminal is inconvenience and unreasonable.
In case of taking or projecting images using a mobile terminal, it is able to set to check a photographing or projecting process in a manner that the photographed or projected images are displayed on a display unit of the mobile terminal. In case that a photographed or projected direction of an image is changed into a vertical direction from a horizontal direction, a direction of an image displayed on the display unit needs to be changed as well.